friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 6
Talent Showcase, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 6, is the sixth episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Tonight is the Crystal High Showcase, where ponies from Crystal High show off their talents. What could possibly go wrong? Songs that parody other songs * Blue Horseshoes - Elvis Presley's Blue Suede Shoes * If I Didn't Have You - from Monsters Inc with the name song title * Let It Fly - from Disney's Frozen, Let It Go * Starlight and her Friends - from Disney's Beauty and the Beast Characters * Princess Celestia * Haiku Fluff * Starlight Mage * Sonata Jazz * Taffy Pie * Mangobelle * Cobalt Brush * Blizzard Dash * Lavenshy * Sweetie Swirl * Snowcatcher * Feathermay * Rarity * Shining Star * Velvet Moon Story (Time skip to two days later.) ~(Scene: Auditorium)~ (Everyone is ready for the talent show; just then, coming out from the curtains is Princess Celestia. Now everyone is silent.) * Princess Celestia: (clears throat) Fillies and gentlecolts! I would like to welcome all of you to the Crystal High Talent Showcase. (Applause for a brief moment.) * Princess Celestia: Today, we will have lots of performances from all the talented ponies. So, starting off will be Sonata Jazz. If Sonata Jazz would like to take the stage, please? (She leaves; shortly after, Sonata comes swooping down to the stage with her guitar.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (There stood Haiku Fluff and Starlight Mage.) * Haiku Fluff: I wonder if Sonata's gonna do a stagedive at the end. * Starlight Mage: Stage dive? Is that even safe? * Haiku Fluff: Well...not really. ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Sonata plays a chord.) * Sonata Jazz: What's up, Crystal High? If I'm ready to rock, then you all should be too! (She starts playing the guitar.) [Sonata Jazz] - Oh, it's one for the bits, - Two for the show, - Three to get ready - Now go, go, go. [Sonata Jazz] - But don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes - You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes [Sonata Jazz] - Oh, you can buck me down, - Stomp on my face, - Clear my name - All over the place. - Do anything that you want to, but oh-no - Buddy, step off of my horseshoes - Don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes - You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (She does a guitar solo.) [Sonata Jazz] - You can burn my house, - Steal my guitar, - Drink my juice - From an old fruitjar. - Do anything that you want to, but oh-no - Buddy, step off of my horseshoes - Don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes - You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (Another guitar solo.) [Sonata Jazz] - Oh, it's one for the bits, - Two for the show, - Three to get ready - Now go, go, go. - But don't you step on my Blue Horseshoes - You can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes - Oh, Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes - Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes - Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes - Blue Blue Blue Horseshoes - But you can do anything but stay off my Blue Horseshoes (Plays last chord.) * Sonata Jazz: YEAH!! (Applause.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (Haiku and Starlight smiled at Sonata's amazing performance. Now Lavenshy has joined them.) * Haiku Fluff: I love that song. * Lavenshy: Sonata was wonderful out there. (Sonata walks up to them, holding her guitar with one of her wings.) * Starlight Mage: Sonata! That was amazing! I really thought you were gonna do a stage dive back there. * Sonata Jazz: Nah. I wasn't allowed to after what happened the last time I tried a stage dive, I actually hurt somepony. Anyway, good luck to you girls. (She walks off.) ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Celestia comes back.) * Princess Celestia: That was a wonderful performance, Sonata. Next, we have two ponies that will be doing an act together. They are Taffy Pie and Mangobelle. If these two would like to take the stage, please? (Leaves; Taffy Pie and Mangobelle entered the stage.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ * Starlight Mage: Wait a sec. They never planned to do an act together. * Haiku Fluff: Shhh. Let's see what they're going to do. ~(Scene: Stage)~ * Mangobelle: For tonight's act, Taffy and I will be doin'... * Taffy Pie: ...the Apple-Cupcake Spectacular! (Mangobelle pulls out three apples from her hat and tosses them to Taffy, who begins to juggle them. Then, she takes out a cupcake and tosses it so Taffy can juggle that too. One by one, Mangobelle uses a lasso to take the apples, leaving only the cupcake. Taffy tosses it into the air and catches it in his mouth. This is followed by an applause from the audience.) * Taffy Pie: Thank you, thank you! * Mangobelle: Y'all are wonderful! ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (These two pass by the girls.) * Starlight Mage: That was amazing, you guys! * Mangobelle: Aw, thanks, Starlight. I'm awful sorry about --- * Starlight Mage: Oh, Mangobelle. I forgive you. * Taffy Pie: Yeah. Let's just forget that ever happened! * Mangobelle: Alrighty then. (They walk off.) ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Celestia returns.) * Princess Celestia: Not bad. Now next, we have another duo, but this time, they are deciding on doing a duet. If Cobalt Brush and Blizzard Dash would like to take the stage, please? (Leaves.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ * Haiku Fluff: (gasps happily) Yes! My brother's going out there! * Starlight Mage: I had no idea those two can sing. * Lavenshy: Me neither. (Sweetie walks up to them.) * Sweetie Swirl: So...which one of you is going after my sweet Blizzy and his adorable friend? * Lavenshy: Oh...um...me? * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs, to Lavenshy) And just what do you think you're doing here? You think you can just go on and perform because you think you're better than everypony? * Haiku Fluff: What do you want, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Oh, nothing. Just waiting for Starlight to do good when she goes out on stage. * Starlight Mage: Do good? You think that just because I'm here means you can just be a jerk all the time! * Haiku Fluff: Yeah, now buzz off before I tell one of the princesses. * Sweetie Swirl: (scoffs) Fine. But don't forget I'm here to watch you fail. (She walks off.) ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Cobalt and Blizzard are there.) * Blizzard Dash: Hey, everypony! I am here with my pal, Cobalt Brush. We'll be doing a duet, and I hope you guys like it. (Music plays in the background.) [Blizzard Dash] - If I were a rich colt - With a billion or two [Cobalt Brush] - I'd live in a castle - In a room with a view [Blizzard Dash] - And if I were handsome * Cobalt Brush: No way. * Blizzard Dash: It could happen. - Those dreams do come true - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you - Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - Wouldn't have nothing * Cobalt Brush: Can I tell you something? - For years I have envied * Blizzard Dash: Beige with envy. [Cobalt Brush] - Your speed and your charm - Everypony loves you, you know? [Blizzard Dash] - Yes, I know, I know, I know [Cobalt Brush] - But I must admit it - Blizzard, you always come through - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you [Cobalt & Blizzard] - You and me together - That's how it always should be - ONe without the other - Don't mean nothing to me - Nothing to me...! [Cobalt Brush] - Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing * Blizzard Dash: Aw, you. [Cobalt Brush] - If I didn't have you to serve - I'm just a pudgy little stallion - With a colorful cutie mark - Hey, I never told you this - Sometimes I get a little blue * Blizzard Dash: No way, bro. [Cobalt Brush] - But I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you * Blizzard Dash: Let's do it. (Both dance during the instrumental.) [Blizzard Dash] - Yes, I wouldn't be nothing if I didn't have you * Cobalt Brush: I know what you mean, Blizzard, 'cause... [Blizzard Dash] - I wouldn't know what to do * Cobalt Brush: Me too, because I... [Blizzard Dash] - Wouldn't know where to go * Cobalt Brush: Why do you keep singing my part? [Cobalt & Blizzard] - I don't have to see it - Cause we both know it's true - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - Wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you... (Brief silence.) * Cobalt Brush: One more time! Blizzard! [Blizzard Dash] - Don't have to see it - Yeah, both know it's true * Cobalt Brush: Let's take it home, Dashie! [Cobalt & Blizzard] - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have - You, you, you - A, E, I, O - That means you! (Big applause as both smiled and waved to the audience.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ * Starlight Mage: That was amazing! * Haiku Fluff: Yeah! * Lavenshy: Oh no...I'm after them! * Starlight Mage: Don't worry, Lavenshy. You'll do fine. ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Celestia again.) * Princess Celestia: What a marvelous performance. Now, next to take the stage is... ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (Now Sonata has joined Starlight, Haiku, and Lavenshy.) * Lavenshy: Uh-oh. I'm next. She's gonna say my name. * Sonata Jazz: Don't forget. Nopony's here to watch you fail...well, except for Sweetie and her friends. But just block her out, okay? What she says about you ain't true. ~(Scene: Stage)~ * Princess Celestia: Lavenshy. Come on down, Lavenshy, and take the stage. (She leaves. Just then, said pink pony slowly makes her way to the center of the stage.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (In the far right are Sweetie and her friends.) * Sweetie Swirl: You've got to be kidding me. * Snowcatcher: (scoffs) Do you think she's gonna be able to get a word out of her mouth? * Feathermay: Well, I just want to see her get humiliated and run off crying. ~(Scene: Stage)~ (A piano tune plays in the background.) [Lavenshy] - The moon glows bright in the darkness tonight - Not a pony to be seen - A pony of isolation - And it looks like it is me - The wind is blowing like this filly born inside - Couldn't keep it in, and even I have tried (Worry starts to wear off a bit for her.) [Lavenshy] - Don't let them in, don't let them see - Be the good mare you always have to be - Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know - Well, now they know - Let it fly, let it fly - Can't hold it back anymore - Let it fly, let it fly - Turn away and slam that door - I don't care - What they're going to say - Let the winds blow through - The beast never frightened me anyway (She looks a bit more confident now.) [Lavenshy] - It's funny how some distance - Makes everything look small - And the fears the once controlled me - Can't scare me at all - It's time to see what I can do - To test the limits and break through - No right, no wrong, no rules for me - I'm free (Lavenshy spreads out her wings so she can go and fly out above the audience.) [Lavenshy] - Let it fly, let it fly - I am one with the wind and sky - Let it fly, let it fly - You'll never see me cry - Here I stand - And here I'll stay - Let the winds blow through (Now the mare lands back on the stage.) [Lavenshy] - My flying flurries through the air and to the ground - My soul is spiraling in feathered fractals all around - And one thought crystalizes like a beaming blast - I'm never going back - The past is in the past - Let it fly, let it fly - And I'll rise in the break of dawn - Let it fly, let it fly - That perfect mare is gone - Here I stand - In the light of day - Let the winds blow through - The beast never frightened me anyway (Applause.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (Starlight, Haiku, Sonata, Taffy, and Mangobelle cheered.) * Mangobelle: Hoo-wee! I knew she could do it! * Starlight Mage: Wooo! Lavenshy! * Haiku Fluff: Yaaaay! ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Lavenshy waves a bit to the audience before running off to behind the curtain.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ * Sonata Jazz: That was rocking, Lavenshy! You really rocked it! * Lavenshy: Oh, but...I didn't actually...I mean, it's all because you guys wanted me to be in it. * Taffy Pie: What are you talking about? You said you really wanted to be in the talent show. * Mangobelle: And that's why we wanted you to sign up. * Lavenshy: Thanks, guys. ~(Scene: Stage)~ * Princess Celestia: Wonderful. Simply wonderful. So next we have...Starlight Mage! Come on down, Starlight. ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ * Starlight Mage: I'm next, guys! Wish me luck! * Taffy Pie: Be careful, Starlight. You don't know what Sweetie's up to. * Mangobelle: I agree. She could do somethin' terrible to you out there. * Starlight Mage: Oh, I'm not worried. ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Starlight walks off to the stage.) ~(Scene: Behind curtain)~ (Sweetie, Snowcatcher, and Feathermay are plotting. Rarity is now with them.) * Snowcatcher: Is this our cue, Sweetie? * Sweetie Swirl: Yes. Now's our chance. * Rarity: Do we have everything we need? * Sweetie Swirl: Goo...feathers...we have everything. But just one more thing...magic. * Feathermay: (laughs a bit) Ho-ho! This will be good! * Sweetie Swirl: Come along, girls. ~(Scene: Stage)~ (Music begins to play. Starlight plays a cello.) [Starlight Mage] - Tale as old as time - True as it can be - Barely even friends - Then somepony bends - Unexpectedly ~ - Just a little change - Small to say the least - All a little scared - Nopony is prepared - Starlight and her friends ~ - Ever just the same - Ever a surprise - Ever as before - Even just as sure - As the moon will set ~ - Tale as old as time - Tune as old as song - May seem very strange - Finding you can change - Learning you were wrong ~ - Shining as the sun - Rising in the east - Tale as old as time - Song as old as rhyme - Starlight and her friends ~ - Tale as old as time - Song as old as rhyme - Starlight and her friends * Shining & Velvet: STARLIGHT!! (Starlight is surprised to see Shining and Velvet at the curtain.) * Shining Star: Be careful! (Both stallions move her out of the way before she could say anything. Celestia comes over.) * Princess Celestia: What is going on here? (Just then, a huge bowl of goo falls onto her. Everyone in the room gasped.) * Princess Celestia: Who is responsible for this?! (A small piece of paper falls in front of her. It read...) * Princess Celestia: "I am responsible for the goo, signed Starlight Mage"?! (turns her head) Starlight, come here right now! If you have anypony else involved in this, bring them here now! (Sweetie and her friends try to sneak away, but Taffy calls out to them.) * Taffy Pie: Hey! * Princess Celestia: Sweetie Swirl, Snowcatcher, Feathermay, and Rarity. Are you four responsible? * Sweetie Swirl: (innocently) Oh, no, miss. We didn't know that was going to happen. * Rarity: (innocently) Yes! What ever make you think we're responsible? * Feathermay: (innocently) Didn't you see the note? Clearly, it was all Starlight's doing. (Sonata, Mangobelle, Lavenshy, Taffy, and Haiku came into the scene as well.) * Mangobelle: Oh, for cryin' out loud! They're lyin'! * Sweetie Swirl: (innocently) But...But all I said was the honest truth. Why are Starlight and her friends so mean to us? * Snowcatcher: (innocently) Yeah. We didn't do anything wrong. * Feathermay: (innocently) Of course, they're the problem, not us. * Princess Celestia: Starlight, I want you and all your friends to wait in my office right now...while I get cleaned up. The same goes for you and your friends, Sweetie. --- To be continued... Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)